Broadheads are often used by bow hunters while hunting large game animals. The broadhead generally has two or more sharp blades extending from the point. The blades form a wide cutting edge that cause massive bleeding once striking the target.
Broadheads are used in hunting popular big game animals such as deer, elk, antelope, bear, and elephants. The broadhead promotes internal bleeding upon impact as opposed to the shock or concussion produced by a rifle bullet.
Broadheads must be designed such that they can penetrate the hide, and in some circumstances, the bone of the target animal. Ideally, the hunter will aim for the lungs, or other vital organs of the animal to achieve a fast kill. The extended blades of the broadhead provide a large cutting surface to quickly bring down the target animal.
There are two main types of broadheads used today, mechanical broadheads and fixed-blade broadheads. Mechanical broadheads deploy the blades upon contact with the target. Mechanical broadheads are more streamlined in flight but are less effective at penetrating the target as a portion of the impact energy is absorbed to deploy the blades.
Fixed-blade broadheads have blades that are fixed into the open position. While sacrificing some flight characteristics, fixed-blade broadhead cut on impact in a much more efficient manner than mechanical broadheads. The blade creates a better wound channel for blood flow improving the likelihood of developing a good blood trail. The fixed-blade broadhead generally cuts deeper because it does not loose energy in the process of opening the blades as is common with mechanical broadheads. Fixed-blade broadheads are also stronger than comparable mechanical broadheads as there are no moving part. For these reasons fixed-blade broadheads are preferred by most hunters.
The blades occasionally become damaged thereby making the broadhead unusable. Sticking a hard object such as a tree, rock or even some bones can deform the broadhead blade. Shooting a deformed broadhead can result in erratic arrow flight. Shooters may have preference for distinct blade styles depending on the conditions. Also in certain jurisdictions, particular designs are prohibited.
Therefore, a broadhead having replaceable blades is desired.